Tales from Beneath the Blanket Fort
by Picklepeppers
Summary: A series of fun little Kids Next Door one-shots and drabbles filled action, adventure, friendship, and 3x4 fluff! Please review and enjoy! :)
1. Hide and Seek

**Hey Everybody! Since I got some good favorites and reviews from my first little one-shot, I decided to make a series of them! Its just gonna be cute little one-shots that pop up into my mind! Some might be long, some might be short, but I really hope you enjoy them! I just love KND and writing about them! :)**

**Well, here we go! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KND :(**

* * *

The kids next door were known for their dangerous and extreme ways of playing games.

Cinderblock baseball with giant bats, Extreme air hockey up high in the air with a gigantic puck and KND aircrafts smacking it back and forth, you name it, and they would do it.

But the most dangerous game of all, and also a favorite of Sector V, was Fanny Hide and Seek. Or in other words, hide and get killed by Numbuh 86.

It was the adrenaline rush, and the fact that they were getting to hide all over the Moonbase! It was no wonder that Sector V loved to play this game whenever they visited the Moonbase. No other sector had the guts to risk playing this game. For Sector V, however, none of them had been successful of walking out of the Moonbase without a black eye or bruises. Nevertheless, they loved the game to death. This time, the team had gone up for a briefing from Numbuh 362, and couldn't resist to start a game with Numbuh 86. After some taunting and name calling from Numbuhs 2 and 4, and the others calling her Fanny and shaking their behinds in her face to mock her nickname, Numbuh 86 was already roaring with anger, sprinting after the team as they took off, their laughter echoing throughout the hallway.

Now Numbuh 86 was stalking throughout the Moonbase, going into room after room looking for the hiding members.

"NIGEL UNO! YOU AND YER DUMB STOOPID TEAM GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" The flame haired banshee roared, her head whipping around looking throughout the area and flipping desks and chairs out of the way.

Numbuh 5 chuckled from where she sat, hiding from the she-demon up inside an air vent. She could see her clearly in through the lines in the vent, but clearly Numbuh 86 couldn't see her inside of there.

She glanced around the room, trying to remember where her other hiding team mates were. She remembered seeing Numbuh 2 take off towards the computer monitoring room, and Numbuh 1 had activated his rocket shoes, blasting off towards the higher levels of the Moonbase. _Cheater._

She knew for a fact that Numbuhs 3 and 4 were hiding together in the room across from her, hearing Numbuh 4 trying to shush a madly giggling Numbuh 3. "Shhhh Kuki! You're going to give us away!" she could hear Numbuh 4 whisper. Numbuh 5 smiled, _figures they would hide together._

Sure enough, Numbuh 86's head whipped around, sprinting into the room. "Aha!" she screeched, followed by a suprised scream from Numbuh 3. A loud crash followed and a lot of scuffling and banging. She watched as a madly grinning Numbuh 4 slipped out the door, towing Numbuh 3 behind him, her giggling unstoppable. "Ha! Can't catch us!" Numbuh 4 hollered behind him, him and Numbuh 3 sprinting down the hall hand in hand. _When are those two going to get together already?_ Numbuh 5 thought, rolling her eyes and smiling.

A furious screech erupted from Fanny, her face dark red with anger, "GET BACK ERE!" she roared, bolting after them at break-neck speed. Numbuh 5's eyes widened, this wasn't looking too good. Usually when Fanny got this mad, was when she started finding them one by one. Sure enough, about 45 seconds later, there was a loud crash followed by a lot of howling from Numbuh 3 and 4.

"Woo wee.. That didn't sound good." Numbuh 5 mumbled, shaking her head. Minutes passed, and she heard Numbuh 2 scream from where he was hiding in the computer room. She winced at the sound, watching as Numbuh 86 walked past the doorway in the room she was hiding in, dragging a dazzled Numbuh 2 behind her. All that was left was herself and Numbuh 1.

"Time for Numbuh 5 to seriously get movin'." she murmmered. She cautiously glanced around the room, making sure no one was around. Silently, she lifted the metal opening, slipping out and tiptoeing silently out of the room. She slipped down the hall, smirking when she spotted Numbuh 362's office. She would be safe there. Just a few more steps and...

"GOTCHA!"

She froze as she felt a hand grip her arm with force, whipping around to see a furious Numbuh 86.

A wrestling match followed as Numbuh 5 desperately tried to pry herself away from her, but Numbuh 86 had had enough. Catching Numbuh 5 in an iron grip, she towed her towards the launch area, all the time Numbuh 5 trying to break away from her. She turned her head to see Numbuhs 2, 3, and 4 tied together with one rope, and felt herself being added to the group, tied in with them. All four of them struggled to break free from the rope, but to no avail. Numbuh 86 turned towards them, a S.L.U.G.G.U.H. in her hands. The group looked at each other, gulping. _Uh oh._

"Aw crud!" Numbuh 4 cried, "Not that again!"

"Alright! Which one of ye pea brained stoopid heads are first!" she snarled, glancing between the operatives, "No one makes fun of me without their proper punishment!" her eyes suddenly grew wide, going down the line and pointing to each operative as she counted, "Wait a minute. 5..4..3..2..."

"One!" echoed throughout the launch room on the Moonbase, all heads snapped up to see a grinning Numbuh 1 flying up high with his rocket boots. The other four operatives eruped in cheering and whooping. He swooped down and snatched his team mates up by the rope, hauling them off towards their S.C.A.M.P.E.R. Quickly untying them as Numbuh 86 sprinted towards their ship screeching in anger, they cheered once again in victory. Numbuh 4 swiveled around from where he stood on board, smirking and blowing a raspberry at a rapidly approaching Numbuh 86 before slamming the door on the ship.

"Quick Numbuh 2, clear for take off!" Numbuh 1 ordered. Numbuh 2 gave a thumbs up. He pushed and jammed countless buttons, the engine roaring to life. In a matter of seconds, their ship was shooting off into space and towards Earth, leaving a stomping and screeching Fanny behind.

The entire team hooted and hollared, giving high fives and hugs, until Numbuh 1 raised his hand for silence, "Kids next door..."

"WE FINALLY WON!"

* * *

**So, what do you think so far? :) Please review!**


	2. Color Bubbles

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! :) This one is a long one, but I'm sure you'll like it! :)**

* * *

A loud groan of boredom erupted from the main room.

"Numbuh 4, would ya shut up! Numbuh 5 can't read over the sound of your groanin!" Numbuh 5 snapped, grumbling and placing her headphones on top of her head to block out the noise.

"But I'm so bored!" Numbuh 4 whined, flopping over on his back from where he lay on the couch, "And I've already played every cruddy videogame we have!"

Numbuh 5 rolled her eyes, going back to her magazine. School had just let out a couple of days ago, and the only exciting thing that had happened to them since then was that School's Out party at Lime Rickey's. Not a single adult villain had appeared to be causing trouble since then, leaving the members of Sector V bored and with nothing to do.

Numbuh 2 sighed, looking up from the table where he was fiddling with some new 2x4 technology. Even he looked bored. "Hey Numbuh 1, any adults doing anything bad yet?" he grumbled.

Numbuh 1 looked up from his computer scanner, lifting his sunglasses to rub his eyes, "Negative, Numbuh 2." he responded, yawning, "Looks like there all on some vacation or something."

The group sighed almost simultaneously, returning to what they were doing. Numbuh 4 gazed at the ceiling through his blonde bangs, his eyes widening at a sudden realization, "Hey, where's Numbuh 3?"

Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 5 glanced at each other, a smirk crossing their features, "She's probably in her room havin a tea party or somethin'. Whyyy?" Numbuh 5 emphasized at the end, trying to get Numbuh 4 all ruffled up.

As if on cue, the door swung open, revealing a bright cheery Numbuh 3. A big smile was plastered on her face while waving a green sleeved arm at them, "Hiii guys!" she chirped, skipping into the tree house.

The other four waved and mumbled their hellos to her, not really paying attention. Numbuh 3 giggled, tip-toeing past them. Numbuh 1 looked up from his computer scanner again, this time noticing that Numbuh 3 was hiding something behind her back. "Hey Numbuh 3, what do you have there?" he questioned.

Numbuh 3 eeped, twisting so her back was hidden to him, "Nothing, silly!" she giggled. The other 3 glanced up, suddenly taking interest in what she had. Numbuh 3 giggled anxiously, "Whoops! Look at the time! I'm late for a tea party! Gottagoseeallofyoulater!" she spoke hurriedly, rushing down the hallway towards the room and leaving four confused operatives standing in the main room.

"What was that all about?" Numbuh 2 asked bewilderedly.

"Hmm...Numbuh 5's not sure." Numbuh 5 answered. She glanced down towards Numbuh 4 who was staring down the hallway she ran into, a smile crossing her lips. "Maybe it was a gift from her boooyyyfrrrieendd!" she drawled, erupting in laughter as did Numbuh 2.

"WHAT?!" Numbuh 4 roared, his face reddening with anger, his fists balling up and his breathing quickening, "I'll Kill him!"

Numbuh 5 chucked, rolling her eyes, "Im just kidding captian branizoid! I really don't know what it is."

Numbuh 4 'hmphed' and turned his head away from his laughing team mates, his cheeks burning. _Cruddy feelings..._

"Enough with the teasing guys, and let's not get all worked up about this. I'm sure she just got some more stuff to add to her Rainbow Monkey collection." Numbuh 1 reasoned, "I say, we just go back to work."

"What work?" Numbuh 2 snorted.

The group collectively groaned. It was going to be a long night of nothing to do.

Numbuh 4 grumbled, cursing under his breath as he tossed around in his wrestling ring bed, unable to get comfortable. He sighed, glancing at his clock above his wrestling ring. _12:30._ After a long and boring night, the others and himself had voted to retire to bed, unable to think of something else to do. Numbuh 1 had suggested that they think of something to do tomorrow as a team, but the only thing that was on Numbuh 4's mind, was Numbuh 3. _What the crud was she hiding from us?_ he kept thinking.

The sound of the door to his room creaking open caused Numbuh 4's head to snap up, sitting up in his bed. _Who could that be at this cruddy hour?_ Just as he was about to tell whoever it was to go away, he heard a soft voice...

"Numbuh 4?..Wally? Are you awake?" Numbuh 3 spoke softly, her head peeping into his doorway.

"Kuki? Is that you?" Numbuh 4 asked, crawling to the edge of his wrestling ring so he could look down at her, "What's wrong?"

She smiled warmly up at him when she saw him, causing him to blush, "Nothing's wrong, silly! I need to show you something, but we gotta wake the others up too!"

He sighed, grumbling grumpily as he made his way down the ladder to his floor, Numbuh 3 giggling at his attitude, "Hurry up Wally! Now's the perfect time to show you guys!" she urged playfully, already hurrying down the hall.

"I'm comin' I'm comin'...Hey wait up!" he responded as he followed after her.

After almost 30 minutes, the pair had finally managed to wake up the rest of the team, Numbuh 2 taking the longest. They had tried air horns, splashing him with water, and even Numbuh 4 slapping him on the cheek, but none could wake him up. Finally, after waving his favorite food, a chili dog under his nose, he woke up.

Now the team sleepily followed a skipping Numbuh 3 down the hallway, picking their way across her stuffed animal filled room and onto the balcony that was attached to it. The night sky was dark, and dotted with thousands of tiny glimmering stars. The moon had already moved to where it was on the other side of the tree house, blocking the moonlight and making it almost too dark to see.

"Here we are!" Numbuh 3 chirped, twirling around happily.

"Yeah, yeah, Now show me what was so important to wake Numbuh 5 up for?" Numbuh 5 grumbled.

"Oh, right!" Numbuh 3 nodded, running to the side of the balcony, "Today, I went to the Rainbow Monkey superstore and I bought...THESE!" she squealed, holding out 5 little bubble containers.

"What!? You got me out of my comfy bed for cruddy bubbles?!" Numbuh 4 snapped, crossing his arms angrily.

"There not just any bubbles, Numbuh 4!" Numbuh 3 retorted, pouting at his rudeness to her, "Just watch!"

Numbuh 3 bent down, setting down the other bubble containers and picking out a green one. She carefully took off the lid and swirled the bubble stick around in the bubble soap before taking it out, and gently blowing into it. The group gasped in surprise.

When she blew on the bubbles, out popped glowing green bubbles. They glowed brightly in the darkness, their bright green color standing out as it soared higher and higher into the sky. Numbuh 3, turned her head smiling at them, "See!"

"I got a purple one for you Numbuh 5, a light blue one for you Numbuh 2, a red one for you Numbuh 1, and and orange one for you Numbuh 4!" Numbuh 3 chirped as she handed out the bubbles to each team mate.

Laughing and cheering in excitment, the group quickly uncapped their bubbles, blowing bubbles into the night sky. A rainbow of Red, Blue, Purple, Orange, and Green filled the air along with the laughter.

Minutes passed, hours passed, and the fun and laughter never subsided. Games of bubble tag, and bubble races were constant, the never ending trail of glowing color bubbles surrounding the entire treehouse. Numbuh 2 would chase around Numbuh 5, a bubble war raging. Numbuh 1 would interfere and blow a volley of red bubbles in Numbuh 2's face, coating his goggles red. Numbuh 2 would challenge Numbuh 4 to see who could blow the most bubbles, almost ending in Numbuh 4 passing out to everyones amusement. Numbuh 4 would run next to Numbuh 3, her sweet sing-song laughter blending beautifully with his loud rumbling laughter, while orange and green bubbles twirled and danced together up, up, and away into the late night air.

When everyone ran out of bubble soap, much to their dismay, the all plopped down together, laying on their backs side by side and facing the night sky. After a moment of silence, Numbuh 4 turned to face Numbuh 3 from where he lay next to her, smiling warmly at her."Kuki?...Thanks for waking us up." he chuckled, the others joining in agreement.

Numbuh 3 giggled, hugging Numbuh 4 tightly, causing a blush to creep on his cheeks with a giddy smile on his face. "Anything for my bestest friends in the whole wide world." she whispered.

And there they all lay on the balcony of the tree house, smiling sleepily and watching as their millions of rainbow of bubbles soared and vanished into the night sky.

* * *

**Don't forget to review! :)**

** -Picklepeppers**


	3. The Haunting of Mad Henry

**Hi Guys!(: Here's the next chapter and phew, it's a long one! Finally here's a little one-shot with lots of action! And not to mention a little bit of fluff of course! This one gets a teensy bit scary too and keeps you on your toes! But not to worry, the sooper fluffy one-shots will continue to come! Hope you enjoy this spooky tale! (:**

* * *

A strangely chilly breeze cooled the warm summer night's air, all crickets and insects ceasing their chirping. The tree house that Sector V resided in loomed eerily up above, not a single light glowing from the inside. It might have looked like no one was home, but on the inside, 5 excited operatives were circled up underneath a huge blanket fort made earlier that day. A faint glow glimmered under the fort from a small flashlight, casting the shadows of the five of them.

"...And they were never. seen. again." Numbuh 2 finished, the flashlight being held up to his face for the scary effect.

There was stunned silence, until...

"Hah! That wasn't scary at all!" Numbuh 4 stated obnoxiously, reaching for the flashlight, "Now is it my turn!? Pleasssee!"

Numbuh 5 snatched the flashlight away before Numbuh 4 could grab it, "Does it involve blood, guts, and gore?" she prompted, her eyes narrowing.

"Er...Ah...No?" Numbuh 4 responded lamely, giving her a sheepish grin. When she didn't seem fazed, his eyes narrowed at her as well, "Alright, fine! It does! Why does it cruddy matter anyway!" he growled, crossing his arms.

"Boy, don't you remember what happened last time you got to tell your scary story?" Numbuh 5 asked again.

Numbuh 4 scratched his head, thinking back to the last time they told scary ghost stories. He remembered how when he finished his story, Numbuh 3 started wailing and Numbuh 1 had actually fainted. "Fine!" he huffed, keeping his arms crossed.

"Oh oh! Me! Me! I have a scary story!" Numbuh 3 chriped, waving her sleeved arms around.

"Ok Numbuh 3, here ya go." Numbuh 5 smiled, handing her friend the flashlight. Numbuh 3 held it up close to her face as usual, scrunching up her face in a scowl. Her eyes darted back and forth, looking at the other operatives dramatically.

"This is the story of the haunted teddy bear..." she said spookily.

"There once was a little girl who had a teddy bear, but one day she left it outside and it got rained on! The teddy was sooo mad that his fluffy fur got wet, that he snuck into her room at night when she was asleep, and...and..." she inhailed sharply, the others leaning foward in anticipation to hear what happened.

"Gave her the biggest friendly friend hug ever!" Numbuh 3 squealed, throwing her arms around herself in a hug.

The others all groaned in response, rolling there eyes. "I should've known she would turn a scary story into a cuddly girly one!" Numbuh 4 snapped.

"Hey! Don't be a meanie Numbuh 4! My story was scary!" she pouted, then a smile sprouted on her face again, "Scarily cute!" she giggled.

"Anyone else have a story?" Numbuh 2 huffed, taking the flashlight from her.

"Actually, I do Numbuh 2." Numbuh 1 responded, a grin on his face as he took the flashlight from him too, "And a sooper scary one at that.." The others glanced at each other, gulping. This wasn't sounding too good. Numbuh 3 timidly picked up her purple blanket, wrapping it around herself in preparation and holding onto her Spooky Storytime rainbow monkey.

"This one is called, Mad Henry..." Numbuh 1 murmmered, holding the flashlight up to his face.

"Long ago, in our own town that we live in today, was a peaceful city. Everyone played and got along with each other. Everyone except, a man they called Mad Henry. Mad Henry was a nasty looking man, always wearing a black hat and his bloodied lab coat. He lived alone, isolated on top of the hill. He was mentally insane, always tampering with the dead and digging up corpses in the graveyard to try and zombify them and bring them to life. Therefore, nobody dared talk to him or tell him to stop, afraid of what he might do." Numbuh 1 paused, the others looked mildly surprised and a little frightened so far.

"Then one day, a new family moved into town. A mom, dad, and a beautiful daughter named Rachel. Mad Henry saw Rachel when she came into town, and immediately fell for her. He showered her with gifts and treats and love letters to express his feelings for her.."

"Awww how sweet!" Numbuh 3 cooed.

"But she rejected his advances, never responding and always avoiding him. She knew of his creepy ways and his horrifying science experiments. She soon fell in love with another man named Jeremy, the two dating for a short time and getting eloped soon after. They were very much in love, but Mad Henry? He was furious, and bitter. On the night of Jeremy and Rachel's wedding reception, while they were all dancing and having a good time, they started to hear thunder rolling and lightning flashing. It got louder, and louder, until suddenly the doors banged open, revealing a red-eyed Mad Henry, the stench of death in the air. He rushed forward with an animalistic snarl, taking a knife out of his coat and with one strike, killed Rachel's new husband Jeremy!"

The others gasped. Numbuh 2 was starting to sweat, and Numbuh 3 shrank farther into her blanket, clutching at her rainbow monkey and letting out a quiet whimper.

"Before anyone could react, he snatched up a screaming Rachel bridal style, catching her in an iron grip and sprinting off into the night. The doors slammed behind him, and he vanished into the night with her. The others searched and searched, but no one was able to find her or her kidnapper Mad Henry. To this day, no one knows what happened to her or where they went. But they do know that from time to time, Mad Henry returns to claim another bride, kidnapping her and vanishing into the night. Never. To be seen. Again.." Numbuh 1 finished.

The others were frozen, completly mortified by his scary story. Numbuh 3 was trembling, hiding completly under her blanket, the others around her and hanging onto eachother. They all looked at eachother, then after a long stunned silence, began to laugh.

"Man, great scary story Numbuh 1!" Numbuh 2 commented, trying to subside his laughter, "I think I almost peed my pants!"

"Ha! Me too, mate! Who knew you had it ya Numbuh 1!" Numbuh 4 added, high fiving a smiling Numbuh 1.

"Oh its nothing guys, I learned that one when my dad forced me to go to camp last year!" Numbuh 1 chuckled.

Numbuh 5 chuckled, shaking her head, "Nice going, boss." she glanced down at Numbuh 3, her eyes narrowing in confusion when she noticed she was still trembling and hiding under her blanket. She glanced at the others, "Are you ok Numbuh 3?" she asked.

Numbuh 3 eeped, poking her head out from under the blanket and looking around at the other staring operatives, a blush creeping onto her face, "Yeah!" she giggled nervously, sitting up hesitantly.

The others shurgged, returning to what they were doing. Numbuh 5 leaned over to her, "It's ok Numbuh 3, it was just a lil story. No need to get worked up about it." she whispered. Numbuh 3 smiled at her friend, nodding.

"Well, I think it's time to hit the sack guys, we've got a big day tomorrow, remember? Numbuh 362 is coming down for a security inspection tomorrow." Numbuh 1 reminded them, standing up.

The others murmmered their agreements, climbing out of their blanket fort and turning on the lights so they could make their way to their rooms. Little did they know, a faint rumble of thunder sounded in the horizon. A storm was coming in tonight.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKN DKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

Numbuh 3 tossed and turned in her bed, letting out quiet whimpers. Sweat beaded on her forehead and a terrible frown was on her face, murmmuring things in her sleep. Lightning flashed and a loud clap of thunder sounded, causing her to sit bolt upright waking up with a gasp. She glanced around, trembling still from her nightmare. _T-Thunder and L-Lightning? That...T-That means..._ Her eyes widened in horror. _No no no no no no no..._

Throwing the covers off of her bed she took off down the hallway, cringing and yelping when thunder clapped or lightning flashed as she ran. Something caught the corner of her eye when she entered the main room, causing her to freeze in terror. Turning her head slowly, she turned to see a shadow figure looming outside the window. She couldn't see who it was in the darkness, but there were two things on it that were unmistakable. A hat, and some long piece of clothing billowing in the wind.

Numbuh 3 went ballistic.

"WAAAHHHHHH!" she screeched, turning and sprinting down the hallway. She didn't look back, her heart pounding as she ran down the hallway faster then she ever ran. Numbuh 3 skidded to a halt when she made it to the large door with a 4 painted on it, banging on it rapidly.

"NUMBUH 4! WALLY!" she wailed over and over again, banging her sleeved fists on it as hard as she could.

The sound of rapid footsteps sounded on the other side of the door to her relief. The door quickly swung open to reveal a terrified looking Numbuh 4 in his pajamas. Numbuh 3 nearly tackled him when he opened the door, trembling as she clung to him.

"Kuki! Whats wrong?! Are you hurt?!" Numbuh 4 asked quickly, his green eyes wide with concern as he tried to get her to look at him. She was hysterical, sobbing and trembling and refusing to let go of him.

"Kuki answer me! Please tell me what's wrong!" Numbuh 4 urged, starting to get more worried. After taking big gulps of air, she finally regained composure to speak again, "I-I saw!...I Saw!...M-M-...Mad..H-Henry!" she wailed, clinging to him tighter.

Numbuh 4 looked at her, a bewildered look on his face. Just as he was about to open his mouth, Numbuhs 1, 2, and 5 burst into the room, weapons in hand. They glanced towards Numbuhs 3, and 4, lowering their weapons.

"Numbuh 3, are you alright? We heard you scream." Numbuh 2 asked, raising his eyebrow as he noticed her crying and trembling.

"She said she saw Mad Henry." Numbuh 4 told him skeptically, looking back at Numbuh 3.

"I-I did! H-he was in the main room window!" she squeaked, tightening her grip on Numbuh 4, who blushed a little in return.

Numbuh 1 snorted, "It was just a story! It's not real! Now go back to bed!"

"No! Please you gotta believe me! I saw him! I really did!" she whimpered, letting go of Numbuh 4 and pointing down the hallway towards the main room.

"Fine! Then let's go see this "Mad Henry" that you saw. Alright?" Numbuh 1 grumbled, leading the way down the hallway. The others followed him, skeptical but on their toes. Numbuh 3 held onto Numbuh 4's hand, squeezing it with a death grip as they neared the main room.

"See! Nothing here!" Numbuh 1 emphasized by moving his hand to turn on the light switch. However, when he tried to turn it on, nothing happened, and the lights stayed off, "Hmm... that's strange."

"N-Numbuh 1..." Numbuh 5 whispered, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Hm? What is it Numbuh 5?" he asked in response.

"I-I don't think that's n-nothing.." she pointed towards the kitchen that conjoined the main room. Standing on top of the counter was the same shadow figure with a hat and billowing cloth. Its deep red eyes glowered in the darkness and something was glinting in its hand.

Mad Henry.

The entire group let out a loud scream, scrambling back down the hallway and piling into Numbuh 4's room, slamming the door and locking it.

"T-That really is Mad Henry!" Numbuh 2 cried, his hands trembling.

"W-What are we gonna do! He's gonna c-come after us and kill us off!" Numbuh 4 added. Numbuh 3 started wailing again, tears pouring like a river from her eyes.

"Numbuh 5 dosen't know..." Numbuh 5 murmmered weakly, balling her fists.

Numbuh 1's terrified look turned into one of bravery. He was their leader, and they counted on him. He swallowed his fear and stood up shakily, "I-I think I know... The only way we can get out alive is if we make it to the escape pods on the 32nd floor. We'll have to be careful and quiet, and keep your eyes peeled. Numbuhs 3 and 5, you will have to disguise as boys until we reach safety, because I don't want either of you to get taken. If we have to fight, we will, so stay strong and don't give up..."

The others solemnly nodded to each other and to their leader. Numbuh 1 smiled, "We can get through this guys...together!" he exclaimed.

"Five!" Numbuh 5 hopped up and put her hand in the middle of their circle as did the others when it came their turn.

"Four!"

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!" Numbuh 1 finished, "Kids Next door rules!"

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKN DKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

About 30 minutes passed, and they had prepared. Numbuh 5 was wearing one of Numbuh 2's light blue shirts, tucking her hair up into her hat and wearing an extra pair of Numbuh 1's sunglasses. Numbuh 3 was wearing one of Numbuh 4's orange hoodies, the hoodie up on her head and her hair tucked in. Numbuh 1 stood up infront of everyone again, "Alright, here's the plan. We need full power restored to work the escape pods, so we'll need someone to go wake up the hamsters and get them moving. Numbuhs 3 and 5 will do that. Numbuh's 2 and 4 will come with me to scope out the tree house and find a quick path the the escape pods."

The others nodded murmured in compliance, knowing what they needed to do. Numbuh 3 glanced up at Numbuh 4, their eyes meeting. She could understand what he wanted to say to her through the look in his eyes. _Be careful_.

Weapons in hand, they cautiously crept out the doorway, going their separate ways. Numbuhs 3 and 5 made their way down the hallway cautiously, heading towards the hamster room to wake up the furry little animals. Numbuh 3 kept whimpering at each flash of lightning and boom of thunder, fully aware of the worsening storm. Numbuh 5 took the lead of the two, quietly stepping through the hallways at each turn.

Numbuh 3 stiffened as she heard the sound of quiet footsteps behind them, looking back and see who it was. Her face blanched white as she saw the shadowed figure at the end of the hallway...following them.

"N-n-n Num-...Nu-Numbu-N..." Numbuh 3 kept stuttering. Numbuh 5 cautiously turned her head to look behind her as well, "Girl, what's wrong? Is there so-." she froze as she spotted the figure at the end of the hall.

With a loud scream the two tore down the hallway, running as fast as they could. They didn't dare look back to see if it was following them. Numbuh 5 raised her head, panting from exhaustion. She spotted the doorway to the control room, "Were almost there!" she huffed, "Numbuh 3! Run ahead and punch in the security code!"

Numbuh 3 nodded, leaping forward and running ahead of Numbuh 5, reaching the door of the control room. Shakily she punched in the code, relieved when she heard the beep to let her in. Smiling she turned around, "I did it Numbuh 5! Lets g-"

But there was no Numbuh 5.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKN DKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

Numbuhs 1, 2, and 4 crept up the stairs carefully; weapons in hand as they looked all around to make sure Mad Henry wasn't there. They were now entering the 30th floor, almost to the escape pods. As they stepped onto the floor, a bright flash of lightning made them jump.

"S-So far so good..." Numbuh 2 said as he lifted a device to his face, "My scanners aren't picking up any more life forms in this room."

"Alright then let's keep moving, I don't want him to catch up to us so-" A loud pair of screams coming from downstairs interrupted his command, all of them turning towards the stairs.

"That sounded like Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 3!" Numbuh 4 exclaimed.

"We can't risk them being taken, so we have no choice but to head back downstairs! Let's move!" Numbuh 1 responded, leading the way down the stairs.

As they ran down a few flights of stairs, Numbuh 2 couldn't help but get the feeling something was watching them. Just as they were running forward, a hand shot out from the shadows and snatched up Numbuh 1's leg, making him fall over. "AAUGH! Something's got my leg!" Numbuh 1 cried, struggling and trying to break his leg free. But whoever had caught his leg was very determined, dragging him further into the shadows.

Numbuhs 2 and 4 quickly grabbed his hands, pulling with all their might to get him free, but to no avail. Numbuh 1's hands slipped through their grasp, and he vanished into the shadows, his sunglasses flying from his face and onto the floor.

"No! Numbuh 1!" Numbuh 2 wailed, trembling as he gently picked up his sunglasses.

"He's gone! W-We gotta keep moving, the girls need our help!" Numbuh 4 responded miserably, taking off down the hallway as did Numbuh 2.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKN DKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

Numbuh 3 let out a scream when she couldn't find her missing teammate.

"Numbuh 5? Numbuh 5! Where are you!?" With no response, she whimpered, backing slowly into the control room. She walked slowly towards the hamster cages, but as she neared them, she noticed something strange. All of the hamsters were backed into the corner, letting out terrified squeaks and squeals.

"Whats wrong little hammies? Did something scare you?" she cooed, trying to reach in there and pet them. They backed further away, their little squeals only getting louder. Numbuh 3 turned around, looking around the room. She suddenly felt watched, the hairs on the back of her neck sticking up. She glanced up towards the ceiling of the control room, and what she saw horrified her. With a bright flash of lightning, she could see the shadowed figure staring down at her from a pipe, its beady red eyes glimmering with anger.

She screamed once again, sprinting out of the room and tearing down the hallway at break-neck speed. She ran as fast as her long legs could carry her, huffing and puffing. She even turned her head, and was horrified to see the figure looming down the hallway, coming after her. Rounding a corner she turned into the main room, still running for her life. Without paying attention she tripped over her long nightgown, tumbling onto the ground. Her long raven hair flopped out as Numbuh 4's hoodie came down. Dazzled, she looked up frozen with terror when she saw the figure looming over her, its red eyes wide as it realized she was a girl.

"No...no...no! S-Stay away from me!" Numbuh 3 cried, scooting away from the shadowed figure as it started to slowly walk towards her, "Help! Please stay away! No!" she kept repeating. With a lunge, the shadowed figure, or Mad Henry, snatched up Numbuh 3 bridal style, standing up, and kicking open the door of the tree house.

Numbuh 3 let out a high-pitched scream.

Numbuhs 2 and 4, near the main room, heard the high pitched scream, immediately perking up,

"Numbuh 3!" Numbuh 4 cried, taking off as fast as he could towards the main room. When he skidded to a stop, the sight he saw when a bright flash of lightning occurred made him freeze. Standing outside of the doorway in the pouring rain was a shadowed Mad Henry, looking back at the two with its red eyes gleaming. In his grasp was a struggling and screaming Numbuh 3, her hair hanging out of the hoodie. He was going to take Numbuh 3.

"NO! KUKI!" Numbuh 4 cried as he watched Mad Henry leap off the balcony, skidding down the roof of Nigel's house and landing with a thud on the lawn.

Numbuh 4 felt uncontrolled fury bubble up inside of him. His breathing became rapid, his fists balled up, and his vision went red. Without a second thought he bolted out the door after him, leaping off, sliding down the roof, and tearing down the lawn after him.

Numbuh 2 was just about to follow him, when he heard a thud inside the closet across the room. He turned his head, cautiously making his way to the door. Slowly opening it, he was shocked to see Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 5 tied up in the back with gags in their mouths, looking relieved to see him.

"Guys! You're okay!" Numbuh 2 exclaimed, quickly untying their gags, "Mad Henry has Numbuh 3, we gotta help Numbuh 4 catch him before-"

"No we don't Numbuh 2!" Numbuh 1 responded as he was untied, "Because Mad Henry really is-.."

Numbuh 4 was thundering down the sidewalk, lightning flashing and thunder booming all around them. His soaking wet blonde bangs stuck to his face and eyes, making it hard to see, but nevertheless, he wouldn't stop. His eyes were focused on his enemy in front of him, who had his Kuki in its grasp. He quickly gained speed, trying to catch up to him. "Let go of her!" he roared, his green eyes blazing. The figure looked back at him for a quick moment before taking off down the road faster, heading towards the woods near town and tightening his grip on a kicking and screaming Kuki. Panting, Numbuh 4 hissed under his breath, trying to keep up with the running figure.

They entered the woods, hopping over shrubs and tree roots. Both of them were having a hard time navigating in the woods. Mad Henry would stumble every once in a while, and Numbuh 4 would hiss and yelp in pain as he ran past thorn bushes and tree limbs, scratching up his arms and legs. He still tore after them, even with bristles and thorns clinging to him. _Can't...let him...take her away._ He kept thinking, wheezing and panting in exhaustion.

Suddenly and idea popped into his mind. Taking a flying leap and landing in a somersault, he grabbed his white tennishoes and flung them at Mad Henry, the shoes transforming into gumball spitting guns. The shoes slammed into Mad Henrys head with a satisfying smack, causing the foe to tumble forward into a clearing, Numbuh 3 flying from his grasp. Mad Henry and Numbuh 3 sploshed into a big mud puddle below them. Thunder clapped and rain poured down harder.

"Kuki, run!" Numbuh 4 hollered turning and meeting her terrified gaze for a moment. She quickly scrambled up and out of the mud puddle, running and hiding behind one of the trees in the clearing.

Before Mad Henry could react, Numbuh 4 pounced on him, pinning him down with his brute strength. Mad Henry tried to wriggle out of his grasp, but couldn't break free. Numbuh 4 raised his fists, punching him over and over again in the face and stomach. "Don't. Ever. Touch. Her. Again!" he snarled between punches.

He suddenly stopped when he kept hearing a shrill voice below him, coming from Mad Henry. He peered down further, squinting through his shaggy wet bangs. The face with the red eyes is a...mask? And that shrill voice...

"Hey! C-Cut it out! You don't have to punch so hard, geez! Im gonna get my big brother on you!.."

Numbuh 4 ripped off the mask, revealing a dazzled Tommy.

"Tommy?!" he hollered, his eyes narrowing in anger.

"Tommy?!" Numbuh 3 exclaimed, stepping out from behind the tree.

"Numbuh 4?! Why are you attacking me!" Tommy whined, "I mean I know you're a bully but geez!"

"ME?! Why the crud were you breaking into the tree house, beating up my friends, and trying to kidnap Kuki?!" Numbuh 4 retorted, his green eyes blazing.

"Beating up your?...Ohhhh..T-Those were your team mates?" Tommy said with his eyes wide.

"Yeah, butterball! Who else could've been in there!"

They all suddenly glanced up when they heard a roaring, seeing the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. flying over head and landing next to them. Numbuh 1, 2, and 5 emerged staring at Tommy with distaste.

"Tommy..." Numbuh 2 growled, staring at his baby brother and crossing his arms.

"Hoagie!" Tommy exclaimed, scrambling up to his big brother, "You guys have to believe me! This is what happened, honest! I just got my sooper cool monster mask with glowing eyes from the movie Space Aliens, and I wanted to show my big brother Hoagie!"

"At one in the morning?!" Numbuh 2 snorted.

"Hey, It was too sooper cool to wait! A-Anyways, when I got to the door, it was locked, so I just went through the window! Then I saw this figure running down the hall screaming, so I thought, "_Oh No! They're under attack! The Tommy, is here to help!_" So I jumped on the counter in the kitchen, and just as I was unwrapping a piece of gum to put in my mouth, I heard more screaming and running!"

"The glinting thing in his hand was...a gum wrapper?" Numbuh 5 muttered.

"So The Tommy went to investigate! All I could see were shadows sneaking around the tree house, so I guess I thought all of you guys were the bad guys attacking them! So I hid in the shadows, and picked them off one by one. I got two of them, but just as I was chasing another, she tripped, and when the lightning flashed, I noticed it was Numbuh 3! So, being the hero I am, I scooped her up, and was planning on taking her to my secret hideout in the woods where she'd be safe, then come back and get the rest of you guys to my secret hideout. But when I was running, I turned around to see a shadow guy chasing me, so I got scared and kept on running! Then he attacked me and I noticed it was Numbuh 4 all along! Heh heh! A-And that's what happened, honest!"

The group let out a collective groan, Numbuh 2 pinching the bridge of his nose, "Tommy, next time you come over to bother me, just knock on the door!" he sighed.

Tommy perked up, "Oops, I guess I didn't think of that!" he giggled nervously.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKN DKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

After the group dropped off Tommy at home, they returned to the tree house, exhausted from a night of chaos and running around. Too tired to walk all the way to their rooms, they all collapsed on the couch and the chairs, slowly falling asleep. Numbuh 4 crawled up onto the couch, and was surprised and blushing madly when Numbuh 3 snuggled up to him, wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

"Thank you for saving me, Wally." she whispered softly.

Numbuh 4 was frozen, before surprisingly he wrapped his arms tightly around her in return, burying his face into her shoulder. "No problem, Kooks." he murmured in response.

The five operatives fell asleep all over the couch, Numbuh 2 laying flat over it, Numbuh 5 laying on the top part, Numbuh 1 draped over the side, and Numbuh 3 and 4 snuggled up on the end. There they all slept peacefully for the first moment that night, the thunderstorm quieting away into a peaceful rain.

* * *

**Don't forget to review! (:**

**-Picklepeppers**


	4. Sprinklers and Strawberry Ice Cream

**Hey guys, I'm back with another SOOPER fluffball one-shot! :D This one is mainly a 3/4 one, so I hope I can make all you 3/4 fans squeal with joy!(: Enjoy!**

* * *

It was one of those summer days, where it was so hot that you could fry an egg on the sidewalk. Literally.

The sun baked down on the ground in the hot late afternoon, the grass getting crunchy and curling in under all the heat. All the animals outside hid in their dens, trying to escape the heat. But five little animals were outside having the time of their lives splashing around in the cool refreshing pool. Well, almost all five of them!

Numbuh 4 sat miserably on the back porch of his house, sighing in frustration as he watched his friends splash and play in his pool. His pool used to be filled with sand after the incident when his pool had opened a portal to the negaverse, (Operation: P.O.O.L) but his mother had wanted to fill it up again, insisting that it looked alot nicer than a pool full of sand. Now all of his friends were having a blast without him, because he couldn't swim. He grumbled, his narrowed green eyes glancing between his friends. Numbuh 5 was sun bathing, as usual, Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 2 were wrestling in the pool and splashing each other, and Numbuh 3 was giggling and jumping around in the water. He watched with jealousy as Numbuh 2 snuck up on Numbuh 3 and picked her up by surprise, tossing her across the pool. She let out a squeal of shock before making a big splash, giggling when she resurfaced.

He looked away, slumping on the step of the porch and kicking at the wood angrily. _Stoopid cruddy water! Cruddy swimming! Why couldn't we have gone to the beach where I could at least bury myself in the sand?!_

Lost in the rambling in his mind, he didn't even notice the cheerful Japanese climb out of the pool and skip up to him, "Hiiii Numbuh 4!" she chirped, sitting down next to him.

Numbuh 4 jumped in surprise, his heart racing, "Hey Kuki..." he mumbled half-heartedly, fiddling with the fabric of his swim trunks.

Numbuh 3 tilted her head, her pretty violet eyes sparkling with concern, "What's wrong Wally? You look all sad and pouty!"

He sighed, looking up at her, "It's just that I can't cruddy swim! I always get left out whenever we go swimming at the pool cause I can't get in!" he grumbled, crossing his arms, "It's not fair!"

"Awwww poor Wally!" she cooed, wrapping her arms around him and giving him a big hug. Numbuh 4's eyes widened in suprise, his face redder than a tomato while she hugged him, earning some snickering from Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 5.

Numbuh 3 suddenly let go of him, "I have an idea!" she squealed. She hopped up, grabbing Numbuh 4's hand and taking off. Numbuh 4 yelped, running along with Numbuh 3 as she hurriedly towed him around the house and down the sidewalk.

Numbuh 1 turned his head, watching the two take off, "Where are they going?" he asked in confusion.

Numbuh 5 chuckled from where she was laying, "Numbuh 5 dosen't know. But what she does know, is that we betta leave them alone."

Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 2 looked at each other and shrugged, before going back to their water wrestling match.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKN DKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

Numbuh 3 continued to tow a confused Numbuh 4 down the sidewalk until they eventually wound up in front of Numbuh 3's house, "Here we are!" she exclaimed.

"You bettah not have brought me here to play Rainbow Dorkies with you!" Numbuh 4 growled, eyeing her house suspiciously.

She turned her head to him, "No, silly! It's a suprise!" she giggled, ignoring his comment about her beloved Rainbow Monkeys. She let go of his hand, running towards the front door, "I'll be right back!" she chirped as she ran inside.

Numbuh 4 sat down on her lawn boredly, fiddling with the grass below him as he tried to think of what she had for him.

A loud hissing and popping noise startled him, causing him to jump up with a cry of surprise. He watched as dozens of sprinkler heads popped out of the ground, spewing tiny droplets of water all over the place and all over him. Numbuh 3 burst open the door, running out onto the lawn and sprinklers, "Our own little pool party!" she squealed, giggling and doing a little spin.

Numbuh 4 stared at her for a moment, before a big smile spread on his face. He started to run through the sprinklers, jumping around and rolling onto the soaking wet ground, feeling the tiny droplets cooling his skin on the hot, hot day. Numbuh 3 ran over to him as he got up off the ground, grabbing his hands and starting to spin her and himself around and around. "Wheeee!" she cheered, her merry laughter filling the air. Numbuh 4's cheeks grew rosy at her touch, before tilting his head back as they spun themselves around, his laughter rumbling from his throat and blending with hers in the air.

They spun each other around for a while, before collapsing together on the wet grass, their laughing unstoppable. Numbuh 4 suddenly got a mischievous grin on his face, sitting up and crawling towards Numbuh 3, before lightly tapping her shoulder, "You're it!" he hollered, before darting off across the sprinkling lawn.

Numbuh 3 scrambled up from where she lay, bolting after him. She started giggling as she chased the blonde boy, her breath coming out in little puffs. Her long legs carried her across the lawn swiftly, quickly catching up to him as she poked him in the back, "You're it!" she huffed, taking off in the other direction.

"Hey!" Numbuh 4 shouted, turning and chasing after her with a big grin on his face. The constant cycle continued as they chased each other around in the front yard for a very long time, only stopping when the two were completely out of breath. The fun never stopped for one moment, enjoying each other's sweet company as they laughed and played until the sun sat low in the sky. They rolled around in the soft wet grass, the two peas in a pod leaping over the sprinklers sprouting water, laughing and running and having the time of their lives. Numbuh 3's eyes had and extra sparkle in them, and Numbuh 4 was smiling this big toothy smile. Heck! Who needed a pool when you had a very special friend and a yard full of sprinklers to run through!

They finally collapsed together side by side when they were exhausted, closing their eyes in contentment and feeling the little droplets patter on their skin. Not long after, much to their disappointment, the sprinklers stopped and retreated back into the ground, their time up. Numbuh 4 whined in protest, rolling over, "Cruddy sprinklers! We weren't done yet!"

Numbuh 3 giggled and shoved him playfully. All of the sudden sat up, a familiar little jingle from down the street catching her attention. _Da da da da...da da...da da... That means..._

"Ice cream man!" she squealed, pointing a finger towards an ice cream truck quickly making its way down the road. Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 3 leaped to their feet, taking off across the yard as fast as they could. Waving their arms around frantically and yelling at the top of their lungs, the two were able to stop the ice cream man in his tracks before he could zoom away, much to the ice cream man's dismay. The white ice cream truck came to a halt, pulling over onto the sidewalk and allowing the two to catch up, huffing and puffing. Numbuhs 3 and 4 waited there, listening to the sounds of the ice cream man grumbling angrily before he lifted the hood on the truck, "What do you brats want?" he grumbled, eyeing them in annoyance.

Numbuh 4 growled, his blazing green eyes flashing dangerously. Just as he opened his mouth to snap at him, Numbuh 3 interrupted him, "One strawberry ice cream cone please!" she chirped, oblivious to the rudeness of the ice cream man.

"Strawberry?!" Numbuh 4 wrinkled his nose in disgust, "Blech! That sounds cruddy disgusting!"

"Wally!" Numbuh 3 glared at him for a moment, before taking the ice cream cone from the man as he handed it to her and shoving it towards his face, "Don't knock it till you try it!"

Numbuh 4 eyed it for a moment before crossing his arms and turning away, "No!"

"Pllleeaasseeee Wally! Just try one lick! You'll like it!" Numbuh 3 whined, still holding her ice cream cone in front of him. Numbuh 4 looked back at her, her violet eyes big and her bottom lip quivering in a puppy face. He couldn't resist.

"Fine!" he huffed, leaning in and taking one lick at the strawberry ice cream. His eyes widened, a smile suddenly spreading on his face, "Hey...That ain't half bad! Pretty amazing!"

"See! I told you!" Numbuh 3 giggled, taking back her ice cream cone and licking it, "Mmmm mmm!"

Numbuh 4 stood on his tippy toes, facing an impatient ice cream man, "Make that two!" he requested. Some more irritated grumbling and a scoop of strawberry ice cream later, he was handed his ice cream cone.

"Thank you mister ice cream man! Put it on the Kids Next Door tab!" Numbuh 3 chirped, turning and walking away with Numbuh 4. The ice cream man sighed, returning to the driver's seat and speeding away again.

Numbuhs 3 and 4 made their way to the front porch of Numbuh 3's house, plopping down together on the steps and busily licking their strawberry ice cream cones. Numbuh 3 turned towards Numbuh 4, holding out her ice cream cone, "Cheers!" she chirped, a big smile on her face, "To the best "Pool party" ever!"

Numbuh 4 turned to face her, a goofy smile on his face, "Cheers!" he responded, clicking his ice cream cone against hers. He tilted his head in confusion when she suddenly started giggling madly. "What?"

"You've got a strawberry mustache!" she squealed between her laughter. Sure enough, when Numbuh 4 put his fingers up to his upper lip and pulled them back, his fingers were coated in the sticky pink ice cream. Numbuh 4 chuckled, starting to laugh as well and pointing back at her, "You've got one two!" he laughed, noticing the same pink mustache on Numbuh 3.

They laughed together, sticking their faces into their ice cream cones and making funny faces at each other while they ate. They even had a little contest to see who could eat their cone the fastest. With their cones gone and bellies full of strawberry ice cream, they sat together on that porch in satisfaction, staring out into the sunset.

"Kuki?" Numbuh 4 murmured, his eyes fixed on the horizon.

"Hm?" Numbuh 3, responded turning towards him with a smile.

He rubbed the back of his neck, a blush creeping to his face, "Thanks for uh...spending the day with me." he responded, a smile spreading on his face.

"No problem, Wally! You're my very special friend!" she cooed, a small blush on her cheeks as she enveloped him in a hug. Numbuh 4 was blushing madly, gently returning the hug the hug to her.

Although Numbuh 3 released him her head stayed on his shoulder, staring off into the skyline with a sleepy smile. Numbuh 4 was stiff with nerves for a while, his heart racing as his crush leaned on him affectionately. He soon relaxed into her touch though, even leaning towards her a little. "So..Wanna get some more Strawberry ice cream tomorrow?" Numbuh 4 asked excitedly to her, still looking forwards. Numbuh 3 let out a giggle, cuddling up closer to him, "Of course! It'll be our little thing from now on! Wally and Kuki's Strawberry Ice cream!" Numbuh 4's blush flamed up again at her comment, a goofy smile on his face.

There the two sat there on that porch for a long time, leaning onto each other and watching the big orange summer sun disappear below the horizon, their day of fun coming to a peaceful end.

* * *

**Don't forget to review! (:**

**-Picklepeppers**


	5. Night-Night Nuzzles

**Hey guys! Sorry that took a while, I'm getting really busy! Any who, here's the next little fluffy one-shot. This one is sooper short, and that's because its late and I've got a busy week ahead! One with the story!**

* * *

The five operatives of Sector V were piled onto the couch all snuggled up in their pajamas, their exhausted gazes fixed onto the movie Shrek which was flickering on the screen. It was another action packed summer night, most of it consumed in a big fight with Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb. To say the least, all of them were very tired, and had voted on watching a movie until they were ready to go to bed.

Numbuh 1 was the first to retire to bed, yawning and lifting his sunglasses to rub his eyes before quietly scooting off the couch. He turned and bid the others goodnight before making his way down towards his room. Numbuh 5 followed soon after him, claiming she needed to, "Catch up on some Z's."

Numbuh 2 had to leave the room after falling asleep twice and being nudged awake by and irritated Numbuh 3, who claimed he kept snoring. Sleepily he rolled off the couch and practically dragged his feet down the hall, leaving Numbuhs 3 and 4 to watch the rest of the movie.

Numbuh 4 sat snugly next to Numbuh 3 on the couch, both of their gazes fixed on the movie. He blushed a little as he noticed she was laying her head on his shoulder, but he didn't try to nudge her away as she cuddled up to him.

The movie had gone by quicker than expected, and when it was over, Numbuh 3 hopped off the couch and quickly went to turn on the lights. Numbuh 4 hopped of the couch as well, stretching his aching limbs and yawning.

Numbuh 4 fixed his gaze onto Numbuh 3, narrowing his eyes in confusion when he noticed her smiling sleepily and looking around the room, before he figured out what she was looking at. He snorted, rolling his eyes in disgust.

_Rainbow monkeys. _

She always had a gigantic pile of those Rainbow _Dorkies_ sitting in the main room, just waiting for her to play with them every day. As much as he always wanted to kick them whenever he walked into the room, he knew he shouldn't if he didn't want to face the wrath of angry Kuki.

He watched with narrowed eyes as she began to pick each one up one by one, nuzzling noses with them and laying them back down gently. "What the crud are you doing?" he grumbled, eyeing her.

She lifted her head, her smile still beaming even through her tiredness, "Giving them night-night nuzzles, silly!" she giggled as she picked up a plump purple rainbow monkey, nuzzling it gently with her nose.

"Night-night nuzzles?" Numbuh 4 snorted his nose wrinkling in disgust at how girly it sounded.

"Yeah! Every night I give each of my sooper special Rainbow Monkey's a night-night nuzzle! That way, they'll have sweet dreams and always remember that I love them!" she cooed, her eyes growing big with emotion.

Numbuh 4 let out a loud groan, dramatically covering his ears, "Too girly!"

Numbuh 3 stuck her tongue out at him, turning to pick up the next Rainbow Monkey to get a night-night nuzzle. Her violet eyes widened in interest as she stared down at the Rainbow Monkey, realizing the color of the furry little friend. _Orange._

That gave her an idea. With a big smile on her face, she turned to Numbuh 4, hopping up onto the couch and crawling towards him. His eyes snapped open in surprise, and a blush began to creep onto his cheeks, "What are you doing?" he asked hurriedly, scooting back a little bit.

Without an answer, she crawled up to him until her face was inches away from Numbuh 4's. She closed her eyes, gently leaning foward and nuzzling noses with him and sighing softly. Numbuh 4 turned about 50 shades of red, his eyes wide open in shock, but he stayed completely still.

After a few moments of rubbing noses, Numbuh 3 backed up again, giggling with a small blush on her cheeks, "Goodnight, Wally!" she giggled, scooping up her orange rainbow monkey and skipping merrily out of the room.

Numbuh 4 was as still as a statue on the couch, his face still tomato red and his nose flaming from her soft, gentle touch. He stayed that way for a long time, before falling over onto his back, a goofy smile on his face as he drifted asleep there on the couch.

From that day forward, every night when Numbuh 3 would give her beloved Rainbow Monkey's night-night nuzzles, she would always insist on giving Numbuh 4 one too. Most of the time he would pretend to not want one, or make some grossed out or irritated sound, but that didn't faze Numbuh 3.

Even though he wouldn't admit it out loud, Numbuh 4 secretly _loved_ Night-Night Nuzzles, and waited eagerly each and every night for one from his very special crush, Kuki.

* * *

**Ahhh, the fluff! XD **

**Don't forget to review!**

**-Picklepeppers**


	6. One Stormy Day

**Hallloooo guys! :) Here's the next little chapter, and it's based on an episode of Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends I watched recently, the one where its storming outside and they play a little game of pretend! This has Fluff fluff FLUFF! You fluffer lovers are gonna love it! Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Ha! Take that ya cruddy space alien! AH! HA! BAM! WOO!" Numbuh 4 kept exclaiming, jerking the game controller side to side as he maneuvered his space ship in the game around. Numbuh 2, sitting next to him elbowed him as he jerked his controller around as well, "Don't know why you're getting excited, Numbuh 4! I'm still beating you!" he mocked with a grin, his fingers jamming down on several buttons as he shot down another space ship.

"Not for long ya moron! I'm catching up to ya!" Numbuh 4 retorted, his eyes narrowing in concentration and his tongue sticking out.

A nasty thunderstorm was raging outside, wind howling and fat raindrops pounding against the windows of the tree house. The members of Sector V had just gotten back from a fight with the Delightful Children from Down the Lane, once again foiling their devious plans to stop other children from having fun. To say the least, they were all tired and stranded inside because of the storm, and they weren't really minding it now. Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 2 had their video games, Numbuh 1 was checking over the computer and security systems, Numbuh 5 was listening to her music, and Numbuh 3 was baking little cakes in her play oven underneath a blanket fort she made.

"Ha ha ha, Numbuh 2! I passed ya!" Numbuh 4 crowed, Numbuh 2's eyes widening as he rapidly pushed buttons, "And there's the finish line! Eat my dust!..."

"Would you like a sugar cookie Ms. Snugglemuffin?" Numbuh 3 asked as she turned to face a fluffy kitten stuffed animal with a pink tiara on its head, "...Ok! One sugar cookie coming right up!.."

BZZZZZZZ!

A loud snap and electrical flash stunned all the members of tree house sitting in the room. A surprised scream burst from Numbuh 3's lips, a half-baked sugar cookie flying from her fingertips and smacking into Numbuh 1, who let out a startled yelp in return.

"NO!" Numbuh 4 wailed, "So close! I was so close to finally beating him!" he seethed, throwing his controller on the ground, "Of all the cruddy luck!"

Numbuh 5 quickly removed her headphones, looking around, "What just happened?"

An annoyed sigh came from Numbuh 1, who was busy trying to pull sugar cookie goop off his face, "The power generator must have been struck." he grumbled.

Numbuh 5 looked confused, "Power generator? But I thought…"

"All the hamsters are on vacation, silly! Remember? There in Cancun!" Numbuh 3 giggled, starting to dance around and sing a Spanish tune.

"What do we do now, Numbuh 1?" Numbuh 2 asked, glancing around the dark room.

"I'm not sure, Numbuh 2, I guess just find something to do until the power comes back on." Numbuh 1 sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Are you out of your cruddy mind?!" Numbuh 4 exclaimed, waving his arms around angrily, "There isn't any electricity! There's no games, no computer, no training robots, no nothing! What could we possibly do thats the least bit exciting! We're just going to boreify to death!" Numbuh 4 groaned, plopping on the couch dramatically.

"Of course there is silly! We could play tag, or hide and go seek or, OH! I know!" Numbuh 3 squealed, "We can play pretend!"

"Sure, I guess." Numbuh 2 shrugged.

"Numbuh 5 ain't got nothing else to do."

"Ugghh...I suppose." Numbuh 1 sighed.

"Fat chance! Playing pretend is for cruddy girls!" Numbuh 4 snorted, turning his back to her defiantly.

"Nu-uh!" Numbuh 3 retorted, pointing at him, "Boys can play too! And it's super fun! Pleaaasssee, oh pleaasseee will you play Wally?" Numbuh 3 cooed, jumping on the couch so she was face to face with him.

Numbuh 4 paused for a moment, his eyes widening and blushing at her close proximity to him, but his eyes narrowing again when he regained control of his emotions, "No way!"

Numbuh 4 watched as Numbuh 3's smile fell, her lip beginning to tremble, her violet eyes sparkling with tears. He felt his heart drop. _Aw crud._

"Waaahhhh!" Numbuh 3 wailed, a river of tears sprouting from her eyes.

Numbuh 4, feeling awful looked up at, finally giving in at the sight of all the tears he caused, "Alright, I'll play with you!" he huffed.

Her crying immediately stopped, and a big smile plastered on her face as she giggled and enveloped him in a huge hug, causing him to blush madly, "Weee!"

She quickly dragged a still stunned Numbuh 4 off the couch and towards the others, idea already in mind. "Ok! My name is Princess Sugarpop! I'm the princess of whoolleee Candy Land, a land made of candy where kids can eat it all day long! I have a pretty pink princess dress with sugar candies on it, and a beautiful tiara!" she reached over, grabbing a pink blanket off the couch and wrapping it around her waist like a skirt, and taking the tiara off of Ms. Snugglemuffin's head and placing it on hers, "Oooh! And I have a special sooper secret candy treasure that no one else knows about!" she added.

"Oooh wee, Numbuh 5 likes that idea!" Numbuh 5 commented, "I'm gonna be...Miss Candi-Cane. Sooper secret spy of Candy Land, and guardian of Princess Sugarpop's secret candy treasure! I get to eat candy all day long and even get a few bites of that sweeett candy treasure! I guard the Candy Kingdom, beatin' up all the bad guys that dare go after the secret treasure! I got me two candy cane swords, and a cool red hat made of licorice baby!" she turned and high-fived a squealing Numbuh 3, teaming up for this game of pretend.

Numbuh 1 hopped down from the couch, suddenly having an idea "Mwahahaha! I Am Dr. Evilton, soopreme evil commander of the land of darkness and adults, where no one can frolic and play! I plan on stealing Princess Sugarpop's secret candy treasure by any means necessary! Then I'm gonna give it all away to the adults, and no children can share or partake of Princess Sugarpop's candy treasure! Mwahahahaha!" Numbuh 1 laughed evilly and dramatically, earning some giggles and laughter from the others.

"Oh yeah?!" Numbuh 4 exclaimed, jumping down and facing Numbuh 1, "Then I'm Rex Ryder! Secret agent and butt kicking cop! My arch enemy is Dr. Evilton, and I'm gonna stop him from stealing the secret candy treasure! I got all these cool weapons and gadgets to really bust someone up!" Numbuh 4 emphasized it by throwing some punches and kicks into the air.

"Then I'm Jet Robinson, Rex Ryder's jet pilot and sooper assistant! I have lots of money and get alll the ladies! I have these awesome planes and jets that shoot missiles and are perfect for battle, and I'm the most famous and prized pilot in the whole world! I also have cool weapons too and I make them to be dangerous and really awesome!" Numbuh 2 exclaimed, holding out his arms and pretending to push buttons, "Pew pew pew pew pew!"

"Hahahahahaha! I could take both of you out with my hands tied behind my back!" Numbuh 1 taunted Numbuhs 2 and 4, a smug grin on his face.

"In your dreams, mate!" Numbuh 4 retorted, turning to Numbuh 2, "Let's go to our secret lair, Jet!"

The two ran off down the hall dramatically, while Numbuh 1 ran down the other one.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKN DKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

A tall and large fort made out of bright colored blankets from Numbuh 3's room loomed in the main room, Numbuh 3 peeking out of it.

"What a beaauuutiiifulll day in the candy kingdom!" she cooed, "The lollipop trees are blooming, the chocolate river is running, and the cotton candy clouds are as pink as can be!" she closed her eyes briefly, imagining the world of candy.

Numbuh 3 turned her head downwards, smiling wide and waving at Numbuh 5 who was on the ground below, "Hiiii Miss Candi-Cane! How is my candy treasure?" she called down to her friend.

Numbuh 5 turned to face her, giving a thumbs up, "It's all good Princess!" she called up, "And sweet as can be!"

"Yay!" Numbuh 3 giggled, clapping her hands in joy, "I'll be right back then! I gotta talk to my candy kingdom associates!" she turned around, facing back inside to a pile of rainbow monkeys sitting in her fort.

Numbuh 5 smiled, twirling her "candy cane swords" which were actually two paper towel rolls. She bent over, pretending to pick a candy off the castle wall and eating it, "Mmm, mmm! Candy dots!"

Suddenly she heard and evil laugh, and felt something or someone slam into her side. She let out an _oof_, tumbling over and onto the ground, turning with narrowed eyes to face her attacker who was hovering in the air on his rocket shoes, "Dr. Evilton!"

"Mwahahahaha! Well if it isn't Miss Candi-Cane!" Numbuh 1 sneered, staring down at her, "I suppose everything's going great in the candy kingdom, right? What about that candy treasure, hmm?...Care to tell me where it is?" he pressed, putting on a crooked smile.

"Ain't no way Miss Candi-Cane is tellin' you!" she retorted, hopping up and holding her swords out in a battle ready stance, "You gonna have to get through me to get to the treasure!"

Numbuh 1 smirked, "That can be arranged. Hiiiyaaa!" he hollered, holding his hands out, 3 tin-foil claw weapons sticking out between his fingers on each hand. He lunged at Numbuh 5, who dodged to the side and whacked him on the back with the roll. With an _'oof'_, Numbuh 1 plopped on the ground Numbuh 5 pinning him down and holding the paper towel roll at his throat like a sword. Numbuh 1 grinned, "Nice moves, but wait until you see what I've got!" he taunted, raising his clawed hand and swiping her sword away, kicking her off of him and leaping to his feet.

Numbuh 5 immediately leapt up after him, "Yah!" she cried, twisting herself around and clashing her sword against his claws, swiping her feet around to trip him over. Numbuh 1 stumbled and fell, but as he landed, he pushed himself up off of his hands, his feet rocketing up and nailing into her, causing Numbuh 5 to stumble backwards at the kick. He got up, doing a roundhouse kick into the air and Numbuh 5 pretending to be hit and falling to the ground. Numbuh 1 loomed over her, smiling, "Now do you feel like telling me?" he sneered. Numbuh 5 lifted her head weakly, "Never!" she hissed. Numbuh 1 pretended to slash her, and Numbuh 5 went limp, going "Unconscious."

"Looks like it's time for Plan B." Numbuh 1 grinned, slipping inside Princess Sugarpop's blanket castle.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKN DKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

_Meanwhile back into the secret lair of Rex Ryder and Jet Robinson…_

Their own blanket fort had been built inside Numbuh 2's room, the two residing underneath it. This was their secret lair, and Numbuh 4 had even put up a "Ceeep Owt" sign on the front.

"So what do you think Dr. Evilton wants with the candy treasure, Rex?" Numbuh 2 asked, scratching his chin in thought.

Numbuh 4 lifted his head from where he was pretending to be intently reading a crime report, "Don't know," he answered, narrowing his eyes down at the picture, "Probably to give it all to the cruddy adults. But I'm not about to let that happen!" he slammed his fist down for emphasis.

Just when that happened, a loud scream and a cackling laugh snapped them out of their thoughts.

"What was that?!" Numbuh 2 exlaimed, getting up.

"It was Princess Sugarpop!" Numbuh 4 responded, his eyes wide, "Dr. Evilton must got her! We gotta get there fast!"

"Roger that!" Numbuh 2 gave a thumbs up, running towards his "Newest creation." Sitting in the middle of the room was a rather large scooter with a box built around it, extra big wheels on each end. A slingshot was bulit up on its end so that it could hurl the contraption at top speed. "I call it, the S.L.I.N.G.S.C.O.O.T!"

"Woah!" Numbuh 4 smiled as he hopped into it, "This is COOL! Where did you get this Jet?!"

"They don't call me the richest man alive for nothing!" Numbuh 2 smirked, hopping in too. "Hang on to your underwear!" he hollared, reaching back and releasing the slingshot.

They shot out of Numbuh 2's room at high speed, Numbuh 2 steering as he made sharp squealing turns through the hallway. Numbuh 4 cheered all the way, his eyes on the lookout. "There!" he shouted as he pointed at the main room. Numbuh 2 took a sharp turn, hitting the brakes on the scooter and squealing to a stop. The two hopped out, taking their weapons into their hands and running towards the pink tower of blankets.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKN DKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

"Tell me where the secret candy treasure is!" Numbuh 1 snarled from where he had Numbuh 3 pinned, his "claws" against her throat.

"No!" she snapped, making a fake gagging sound has Numbuh 1 pressed them down further.

"Tell me now or else!" he snapped again, moving his finger across his throat to emphasize what he was gonna do.

Numbuh 3's eyes widened in horror, "You wouldn't!" she gasped.

"Oh yes I would!" Numbuh 1 cackled, raising his other hand up to aim a blow with his knifed claws.

Just then Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 2 burst into the room they were in inside the blanket fort, brandishing weapons of their own, "Let her go!" Numbuh 4 commanded, his eyes blazing angrily.

"My arch enemies, Rex Ryder and Jet Robinson! At last we meet again!" Numbuh 1 scoffed, his eyes narrowed as well, "Perfect timing if I must say so myself! This time I'm taking both of you down, and the candy treasure will be all mine! Mwahahahahahaha!"

With a roar, the two leapt at Numbuh 1 who tossed Numbuh 3 to the side, ready for the fight. Numbuh 4 landed on top of Numbuh 1, pinning him and pretending to aim punch after punch at his jaw, Numbuh 1's head swinging side to side. When Numbuh 1 had managed to fling him off, he kicked him hard, causing Numbuh 4 to stumble back. Numbuh 2 lept in there making a 'pew pew pew' sound as he fired his weapon at Numbuh 1, who cringed and fell as he pretended to be hit. Numbuh 4 stood up, smiling cockily, "Face it Dr. Evilton! You're out numbuhed!" he taunted.

Numbuh 1 stumbled upward from where he lay, "You may have won this time, Rex Ryder! But someday, that candy treasure will be MINE! MINE! Mwahahaha!" Numbuh 1 laughed as he ran out of the castle, running off and vanishing into the tree house.

Numbuh 4 walked over to where Numbuh 3 lay, offering his hand to help her up. She smiled warmly, taking his hand and letting him haul her to her feet.

"You okay princess?" Numbuh 4 asked as she stood. She smiled warmly at him, and wrapped him up in a big hug, "My hero!" she cooed, causing Numbuh 4's heart to flutter and his cheeks to turn bright red, a smile plastered on his face.

Numbuh 5 stumbled into the castle, smiling, "You guys did it! Thanks for protecting the candy treasure!" she walked over to the two, high-fiving each of them.

"Anytime, ma'am!" Numbuh 2 responded, smiling widely.

Numbuh 4 perked up, glancing at Numbuh 5 then at Numbuh 3 who was still hugging him, "Hey, you guys wanna come see our secret hideout?" he asked excitedly.

"Yeah!" the two exclaimed simultaneously, Numbuh 3 letting out a squeal of excitement.

"Ok! But we gotta hurry, and be careful because...because..." Numbuh 4 thought for a moment, "Because Dr. Evilton set up booby traps on the way there!"

The others _'oohed'_ in astonishment, before leaping up laughing and giggling as they ran out of the room, their excited whoops and hollers echoing throughout the tree house.

All day long they played, going back and forth and battling the Dr. Evilton until the sky turned dark and the stormy day turned into a stormy night. They laughed and screamed, footsteps thumping all over the place as they built fort after fort, endlessly having fun with their new game of pretend. What had seemed to be a boring day caught in the rain, actually turned into one of the most fun days they've ever had! Even Numbuh 4, who thought it was too "girly" at the start was having the time of his life.

It wasn't until late that night when Monty Uno, Numbuh 1's dad, quietly walked into their treehouse. Sometimes he would come up to fetch the 5 friends if it was time for them to go home or if he needed to tell them something, but was still oblivious to the fact that they had sooper 2x4 technology and were secret operatives of the Kids Next Door.

He peeped his head into the doorway of the main room, the room coated in darkness except the faint light from underneath the big pink castle, casting shadows of the five onto the wall. "Hoagie?" he called cheerfully, "Your mothers on the phone wondering when you'l-...Aww..." he murmured, his eyes softening at the sight he saw inside.

Toys were scattered all around the large fort, including homemade weapons and toy swords. The five operatives were sprawled out and curled up together inside on top of a huge fluffy blanket in the center, a small flashlight glowing from Numbuh 4's hand. Numbuh 2 was passed out on his back, a toy gun lying on top of his belly rising and falling softly as he let out quiet little snores. Numbuh 5 was lying sideways, one of her feet propped up on his belly and one of her hands lying on Numbuh 1's shoulder. Numbuh 1 lay sprawled out below her, Numbuh 5's other foot squished up against his face and pushing his sunglasses up on top of his head. Numbuh 4 was next to him, curled up against Numbuh 3 who was also curled into her blonde best friend, their noses almost touching.

Monty smiled warmly, lifting the phone to his ear, "I think Hoagie and the others are going to spend the night over here Mrs. Gilligan...Ok I will...Bye." he spoke softly into the phone before closing it shut.

He leaned down, kissing his son Nigel on top of his head and stroking the other four's heads softly, "Sweet dreams, children." he whispered, before turning around and walking back down the stairs into his house, leaving the five snuggled friends to sleep peacefully together under their little castle.

* * *

**FLUFF! :)**

**Don't forget to review! :)**

**-Picklepeppers**


	7. Sleep My little Insomniac

**Augh! Im sorry I haven't updated in a while guys! School is starting now and I'm in an INCREDIBLY busy time of the year! So Im sad to say I wont be updating as often, but if you bear with me I will try to update as much as I can! In this chapter, is more FLUFF!(: Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Numbuh 4 had been acting really strange lately.

"Numbuh 4? Are you sure you don't want to come with us to the comic book store? It's one of your favorite places." Numbuh 2 asked, a concerned look behind his goggled eyes.

Numbuh 4's only response was a gruff grunt, his eyes narrowed in irritation and challenging them to ask him again. Dark circles ringed underneath his usually fiery emerald eyes, which were now uncharacteristically dull, cold, and lifeless. His blonde bowl-cut mane was bedraggled, not even bothering to brush or wash it and his clothing he wore was wrinkled. He just seemed so...not Wally. He was 10 times more aggressive and easily agitated, even at times pouncing on the other team-mates over stupid things like the remote or when they asked him to do something. He had skipped out on a lot of missions to sleep, and when he did go, he would beat the tar out of the enemies to the point where they had to pry him off of them. He nearly pounded the Tolinator's face in the other day! Not only that, but he was locking himself in his room more often, and even snapped at Numbuh 3 a few times, causing her to cry.

At times it even got to the point where it seemed he was hallucinating.

Something was wrong.

The others only nodded, slipping out of the door without anymore questioning. They had learned their lesson earlier that week not to push his buttons right now. Numbuh 3 remained staring at him for a few more moments, worried violet eyes meeting emerald briefly before half-heartedly slipping out the door after the others.

Numbuh 4 _'hhmphed'_, turning back towards the TV and crossing his arms. They didn't understand. They didn't know what he had been going through the past week.

You see, Numbuh 4 was suffering from a condition called Insomnia, an inability to fall asleep. It all started when kept having this re-occurring nightmare over a period of a few days. It bothered him so bad that it got to the point to where he chose to stay up all night to avoid having the nightmare, but now...he couldn't fall asleep. It was like his mind was addicted on staying up all night instead of getting the glorious sleep he so craved. But no matter how hard he tried now to fall asleep, he just couldn't! He was too afraid of having the same nightmare again. He'd been awake for at least 3 days now, other times skipping between sleeping and wakefulness.

"They don't get it…they just can't understand how it feels not to sleep. If I-mphmhmmm...pizza. If-If I..." he stuttered, his head swinging around to face the other side of the couch, spying a hippopotamus with a monocle sitting upright on the other end.

_"I say, I do believe you are losing you mind." the Hippo stated snidely. _

"EY! Watch your mouth ya cruddy hippo!" he snapped at his hallucination. Numbuh 4's mind caught up with him and he violently shook his head to clear his mind, the hippo disappearing before him.

"I am losing my mind." he grumbled sadly, turning his head back towards the TV which he watched dully.

It wasn't until later that he totally lost his patience.

After what seemed an hour or so..Numbuh 4 couldn't remember, the others had come back home, quietly dispersing and casting worried glances at him throughout the room. Numbuh 4 plainly disregarded them, secretly hoping they wouldn't bring up his condition again like they had been all week. In his eyes, his condition was embarrassing and weak, and he was afraid to admit it. The others kept eyeing him, as if waiting for him to fess up and tell them what's wrong, but the only thing they got in response was his narrowed green eyes staring daggers back at them.

His eyes widened as he saw Numbuh 5 slamming down her magazine that she had picked up, and started stalking towards him. _Uh oh._

"I can't take this anymo'. Numbuh 5 has been worrying her butt off for you, so why don't you just tell us what's the matter already?!" Numbuh 5 growled as she walked up to him.

Numbuh 4's eyes stared darkly up at her, "I told ya! It was...nhn..Nothing! Now step off!" he snapped ferotiously.

The others watched quietly from the side, afraid to intervene.

Numbuh 5's eyes widened in surprise at his tone, before narrowing even more, "What is wrong with you!? You afraid to tell us? Cause the rest of us know somethin's wrong! Boy, look at yourself! You look like some dirty rabid raccoon!" She gestured to his unkempt hair and clothing.

Numbuh 4 had enough. He leapt to his feet and shoved her roughly away from him, "I said, LEAVE ME ALONE!" He snarled, his breathing quickening and his fists balling up.

The others gasped, and Numbuh 3 let out a surprised squeak. Numbuh 5 stumbled back, staring at him with a disgusted look on her face.

"Numbuh 4, stand down!" Numbuh 1 snapped, stepping in front of Numbuh 5 and sporting and equally disgusted face.

Numbuh 4 stared between his teammates, his scowl falling when his mind caught up with him, finally realizing what he had done. He gave Numbuh 5 a quick saddened and apologetic look before his eyes drifted to the ground, shoving past Numbuhs 1 and 5, "I'm going to bed." he grumbled, vanishing into the hallway.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKN DKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

_1:48 a.m._

Gentle rain pattered against the tree house windows, soothing it into silence. Numbuh 4 stared upwards at the blinking numbers in the clock above his wrestling ring, his eyes half-lidded as he listened to the rain. He couldn't fall asleep, yet again. Every now and then, in an angry burst he would leap to his feet and punch random things around his room to blow off some built up steam. But nothing could compare to how badly he wanted to fall asleep.

He scrubbed his eyes furiously, patting his face over and over again. _C'mon, c'mon! Fall asleep! Fall asleep already! AUGHH!_

"How long is this going to last?" he whined, rolling over and pulling his covers over him tighter. _I'm never gonna be able to fall asleep again..._

His eyes widened suddenly when he heard his doorway creaking open, alarm bells ringing inside his head.

"Wally?" he heard a soft voice call from his doorway, his tension relaxing. He crawled to the edge of his ring, locking eyes with Kuki as she stared up at him. "Can I come up?"

He groaned, knowing what was going to happen next. But he knew that he couldn't avoid it, since the other option was to yell at her to go away, and he really didn't want to hurt her. "Yeah." he murmured.

She quickly made her way towards the ladder, climbing upwards and walking across the wrestling ring to where he was sitting on top of his blanket, staring tiredly and dully at her.

She slowly sat down across from him, her violet eyes sparkling with concern as she stared into his, "Wally...What's wrong? You've been acting so strange lately! Do you...Do you wanna talk about it?"

Numbuh 4's widened eyes flashed with longing, wanting to tell her so bad. But his prideful side took the best of him, and they narrowed back down again almost immediately, "No!" he snapped, crossing his arms.

Numbuh 3 flinched for a moment, forcing herself to push down her sensitivity to help out her best friend. "Please Wally! I know your embarrassed about it, but you can trust me! You're my bestest friend in the whole wide world, and I trust you with all my heart!" she added with a giggle, her violet eyes sparkling, "Don't you trust me?"

Numbuh 4's cheeks turned rosy with a blush, his emerald eyes widening again. He hesitated, faultering for a moment before snapping his head away from her direction to hide the frustrated tears that prickled at his eyes, "I can't sleep." he murmured softly.

"Huh?" she responded, leaning in closer to hear him better.

"I said I can't...I-I...I can't sleep, ok!" his voice raised at the end, the tears rolling down his cheeks. He scrubbed at his eyes roughly, grumbling and trying to hide the tears. He looked back up at her after a moment, his emerald eyes looking so sad and tired, "I've been trying and trying to fall asleep for the past three days but I just can't! Not without having that really scary nightmare again!" he sniffled, looking away in embarrassment.

Numbuh 3's eyes widened, watching his tough guy attitude crumble down into a scared little boy. Looking into his eyes when he looked back up gave her the answer on just how scared he was. She remembered sometimes she would get reoccurring nightmares too, and she knew for a fact that they could be scary. Even a tough guy like Numbuh 4 is afraid of some things. She smiled warmly at him, crawling forward and enveloping him into a bone crushing hug, "Oh, Wally why didn't you just say so?" she cooed, hugging him tightly to comfort him.

Blushing madly Numbuh 4 returned the hug, "Cause I thought you would all think I was weak or somethin'." he responded, burying his face into her shoulder.

"I would never think of you like that silly!" Numbuh 3 giggled, "You're my bestest friend, remember?" she added, smiling widely as a blush tinted her cheeks along with his. Numbuh 4 smiled back, sniffling and relaxing a bit. She released him from their hug, and the two lie down together in the wrestling ring side by side, staring at the ceiling. After a few moments of silence, Numbuh 4 spoke, "Kuki? Can you please not mention me acting like this and me crying to the...others?" he asked.

She giggled "I won't, silly!" smiling warmly at him.

Numbuh 4 flashed a toothy grin back before his face darkened with another question, "And Kuki?"

"Hmm?" she asked, turning so she could face him.

His eyes darted to the ground, "How am I supposed to fall asleep?" he murmured, his fearful emerald eyes darting towards hers.

She pondered for a moment, before sitting upwards crisscross style. Numbuh 4 watched in confusion, his eyes widening in shock and his cheeks flaming up in a blush when she lifted his head and placed it in his lap. He opened his mouth to question her crossly, but stopped when his eyes met hers, finding it soothing. She lifted her sleeved hand, gently stroking his blond bangs and humming some tune he recognized as The Rain Song (by Led Zeppelin). He closed his eyes, focusing on the pattering rain, her gentle fingers stroking his hair, and her soft, warm humming. After a long while she then opened her mouth to sing another tune, her sweet lovely voice drifting into his ears softly.

_Golden slumber kiss your eyes, _

_Smiles await you when you rise, _

_Sleep my special friend, _

_Do not cry, _

_And I'll sing you a lullaby. _

_Care you not,_

_Therefore sleep,_

_While o'er your watch do I keep, _

_Sleep my special friend, _

_Do not cry, _

_And I will sing a lullaby. _

His mind was fuzzy, warm, and filled with his crush's soft voice and gentle kindness. He felt his mind drift upwards, his worries lifting off of his shoulders and the thought of nightmares leaving his mind. With a contented sigh, Numbuh 4 finally drifted fast asleep, on his way to dreamland. Numbuh 3 giggled softly, slowly lifting his head off of her lap and gently down onto his pillow, soft snores already emitting from him. She scooted downwards, crawling underneath the blanket he had over him and curling up next to him, deciding to stay the night in his room in case he woke up again. She leaned forwards, a her eyes twinkling as she gave him a quick Night-Night nuzzle before closing her eyes.

"Sweet dreams, Wally." she whispered.

* * *

**Its so fluffy I'm going to die! :)**

**Dont forget to review! :)**

**-Picklepeppers**


	8. I Put a Spell On You

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**

**Oh my gosh, I'm SO sorry Guys! I REALLY haven't had time at all to work on the story, I'm SOOO busy! Im really trying to update as much as I can so bear with me! But I decided I shouldn't keep yall waiting for long so heres the next chapter finally! :) I'm shifting things in this story! Initially it was only gonna be summer time one-shots, but since i'm inspired by the seasons im gonna make it just about any season kinda one-shots! So since its Fall, prepare yourselves for some fluffy Fall one-shots as soon as i have time again! xD Recently watching my favorite Halloween classics made me wanna do this story! So here ya go! :) On with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the songs or movies that I list in this story! It belongs to the movie writers, etc..**

**ALSO IMPORTANT: If you haven't watched Hocus Pocus WATCH IT! Or watch the music video for the song while reading this!  
**

* * *

Halloween was just around the corner, much to all of their joy. With jack-o-lanterns glowing the cool autumn breeze tingling with spookiness, it was extremely hard to not get into the Halloween spirit! Especially for a certain little Japanese girl.

Numbuh 3 had insisted that the tree house be completely decked out for the holiday. The others had happily complied and the tree house turned out amazing! Cobwebs were coated all over the place, little fake spiders dancing in their threads. Zombies and Skeletons hung from the ceilings and walls, and little electric lights shaped like bats, and jack-o-lanterns hung all around. Pumpkin scented candles were lit in the main room, coating the tree house in a thick autumn smell. It was like their own little haunted tree house!

In fact, two little monsters sat together on the couch inside the haunted tree house, gazing up at the large TV inside the main room.

Numbuh 4 sat perched up on the sofa, grinning as he watched Numbuh 3 squeal and jump up and down as she watched the images flickering across the screen. He thought it was the funniest things that she got so into movies. All throughout the week she had brought all the Halloween movies with her to watch, and forced him to watch them with her. He remembered when they had watched The Nightmare Before Christmas, watching her skip circles around couch at _This Is Halloween_ and swinging her hips around when _Oogie Boogie's song_ came on. She waltzed around for Corpse Bride, hopped all over the room for Beetlejuice, danced along to The Addams Family, bawled her eyes out during Frankenweenie, and even made him watch Twitches and Halloween Town much to his dismay.

Currently, they were watching one of her all time favorite Halloween movies, Hocus Pocus. She grabbed onto his sleeve, shaking him to get his attention, "Wally, Wally! This is my favorite part!" she cried, pointing to the screen.

His green eyes flickered up to the screen, watching as the three Sanderson witch sisters got up onto the stage and started singing. Numbuh 3 sprang of the couch, standing in front of the screen. She suddenly got a mischievous smile on her face and turned around, facing Numbuh 4 with a devilish grin.

_"I put a spell on you...and now your mine!"_ she mouthed with Winifred Sanderson on the screen, staring directly at Numbuh 4.

Numbuh 4's eyes widened, his cheeks turning pink, "Eh...Numbuh 3?" he spluttered.

She took a step towards him, _"You can't stop the things I do...I ain't liein'..."_ she continued to mouth, taking a step towards him. He flustered, scooting back a bit on the couch.

_"It's been three hundred years, right down to the day! Now the witch is back! And theirs hell to pay..."_ she continued to move towards him.

"Kooks, if this is some Halloween prank it ain't funny!" he continued to scoot back.

_"I put a spell on you..And now...your...MINE!"_ she sang along as she snatched both of Numbuh 4's arms and yanked him off the couch. Numbuh 4 let out a startled yelp before stumbling to his feet. He was just about to snap at her about it, but his eyes widened again as she locked her fingers with his, his cheeks flaming up red. She laughed merrily as she started to swing themselves around, dancing and singing along with the movie.

_"I put a spell on you, and now you're gone!"_

_"I put a spell on you, and it was strong!"_ she sang, spinning her and Wally around the room.

Numbuh 4's initial shock melted away as she sang and danced around with him, and he ended up laughing and singing along with her, much to his own surprise! He threw his head back, laughter rumbling from his throat as he danced with her.

_"You're wretched little lives have all been cursed,_

_Cause of all the witches working, I'm the worst!_

_I put a spell on you, and now you're mine!"_

They freeze-framed danced together to the _"Watch outs!"_ that soon followed in the song, Numbuh 3 squealing with laughter afterwards. Numbuh 4 leaped up onto the couch, his mind giddy with all their silliness. He grabbed onto a blanket, draping it over himself like a cape and covering his face like a vampire.

_"If you don't believe, you'd better get superstitious!"_ Numbuh 4 sang in that pose, Numbuh 3 hopped up next to him, fake holding a microphone.

_"Ask my sisters, oooh she's vicious!"_ Numbuh 3 chimed in, giggling all over again.

_"I put a spell on you! I put a spell on you!..." _

_"Ah say ento pi alpha mabi upendi!_

_Ah say ento pi alpha mabi upendi!_

_In comma coriyama_

_In conna coriyama.."_

Numbuh 4 grinned mischievously and sprang towards Numbuh 3 as the witches on screen began chanting, who squealed and took off towards the other side of the room, her laughter bubbling from her throat. He chased her around yelling with excitement and making evil, "Mwahahaha!" sounds. She laughed cheerily as he chased her around, screaming playfully and throwing pillows back at him every time she passed the couch. They were making quite a ruckus as they chased each other around, laughing and having the time of their lives. This eventually caused Numbuh 5 to come out from her room and peek into the main room to see what was going on.

"What in the heck are ya'll doin' in!-" she cut off as she looked inside, a smile spreading onto her lips as she saw them laughing and chasing each other around. As the chanting ended they turned towards each other again, grabbing hands and once again spinning each other around, this time singing together,

_"Hey, hey! Hi, Hi! Say..."_

She shook her head before turning and heading back towards her room, leaving the two back to their fun time together. _Those two..._

_"Byeee-byeeeeeeeee! Bye-Bye!"_

* * *

**DA FLUFF! :) Hope you liked! :) I will update as soon as I can!**

**-Picklepeppers**


End file.
